(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel having a pneumatic tire filled with liquid molasses as a ballast. In particular, the present invention preferably relates to a wheel having a pneumatic tire essentially completely filled with liquid desugared molasses to provide the ballast.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Molasses is a well known material. It is known in the very old arts to use dilute aqueous solutions as a rust remover.
The related art shows wheels with tires filled with a variety of liquid materials as ballasts. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 1,257,778 to Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,427,747 to Ledwinka; U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,901 to Whitehead; 2,797,721 to Hicks; U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,039 to Hicks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,536 to Culberson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,506 to Hicks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,501 to Askins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,999 to Hicks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,265 to Turner et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,093 to Tsuchiya and U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,790 to Lattin.
In particular, Hicks '721 describes the use of high viscosity liquids, between 300 cps and 10,000 cps absolute viscosity at 70.degree. F., as a fluid ballast for tires. The several types of liquids used as the ballast include: barytes (barium sulphate) water and cornstarch; calcium chloride, barytes, water and cornstarch; carboxy methyl cellulose, water and barytes (this combination can only be used in a non-freeze climate); barytes, calcium chloride, fuller's earth and water; iron oxide pigment, calcium chloride, fuller's earth and water; barytes, bentonite and water; calcium chloride, water, cornstarch; and water and high velocity animal glue.
Hicks '949 shows the use of a mineral composition with a cushioning agent as ballast for a vehicle tire. The cushioning agent is usually a lightweight particle having occluded air therein. The cushioning agent could be expanded minerals, expanded plastics, or expanded rubbers (natural or synthetic). Solid materials break down and are difficult to insert into the tire.
There remains a need for a wheel with a tire filled with a liquid ballast material where the ballast material will flow in very low temperatures (-30.degree. F. and below), which is easily inserted into the tire and which will not cause corrosion of the metal rim supporting the tire. There is a need for a product which is biodegradable and environmentally safe to plants, animals and humans.